Late Night Encounter
by Charper
Summary: Just after Passion - Before Rapture! Everyone had just settled down to sleep after Luce and Daniel returning, although Luce just seems to not. Who will she encounter while awake and what will happen? Luce & Cam Oneshot.


**[A/N This is placed on Luce's first night back after Passion and before Rapture. They are still at the beach house and have settled down to sleep after deciding it would be safer to all stay in the same room]**

**Oh and p.s I love Luce and Daniel together but I can't help liking Cam too**

Luce tossed and turned that night. Daniel had once told her that he had trouble sleeping, but he seemed deep in sleep on he sofa next to her. Peaceful almost.

Daniel slept that night purely because he finally had Lucinda back in his arms. No matter what lay ahead of them, he was with her now. He felt peaceful almost.

Cam lay one the ground that night, listening to Luce toss and turn on the sofa next to Daniel. She must of been havng trouble sleeping, he thought to himself. Another night the thought of Luce being uncomfortable next to Daniel would of been a pleasant thought, but tonight he wished more than ever she could just have a peaceful sleep. After all she'd been through and all that lay ahead.

Luce silently slid out of the comfort of Daniel's arm and stood up. She felt the light seaside breeze that tiptoed around the house causing her to shiver now she was no longer surrounded by Daniel's emaninating heat. She lifted Gabbe's cream wool cardigan and slipped it on as she tiptoed over the sleeping bodies of Arraine, Gabbe, Roland, Cam, Molly, Miles and Shelby curled up in sleeping bags on the floor. They had all agreed that 'staying in the same room tonight would be safer' and though she had insisted that someone take her place on the sofa they had all politely refused, even Molly and Cam. Although Cam probably just didn't want to sleep next to Daniel.

Cam heard Luce's footsteps shift over the wooden floorboards. He stood up to follow her as she left the room. The point of sleeping in the same room had been for protection although Luce had never been one for followng orders, it was something that reminded Cam about himself. Something he adored about her.

Luce tiptoed from the living room to the kitchen. She quickly filled the kettle up with water and set it one the stove, popped a camomhile teabag into a mug before returning to the sink to clean an arrangement of tumblers that someone had left seaping in water. She glanced out of the window and flinched slightly at the flection of someone leaning against the doorframe watching her. She calmed some when she realised it was cam. She continued to dry the tumblers and placed them back within the wooden cupboards. She applied the now boiling water to her tea before turning to him.

'Did you want some?' she asked quietly so as not to disturb the others.

Cam shook his head and watched as Luce shrugged and continued stirring her own tea. When she sat down at the small circular wooden tablehe sat across from her.

'If you didn't want anything then what brings you to the kitchen?' she asked while still stirring her tea.

'Not what, but who.' he replied smoothly. He'd been anticiapting some sort of sarcastic question. Luce rolled her eyebut didn't look up at him so he continued, 'or should I say a security detail?' he leaned foreward on his forearms.

She sarcastically looked around her then shrugged looking back down at her tea as if to say 'no security detail here.'

Cam smiled at her, a proper genuine smile. One that Luce had last seen when Daniel and Luce had stepped through the door earlier that night. A smile that had quickly disappeared when he had found out about Lucifer's plans.

'Cam?' Luce looked at him then. 'What comes now?' To Cam she looked like she was being weighed down with guilt. She wasn't seriously blaming herself for this was she? It would be such a Luce thing to do.

'Now,' he paused, 'we do whatever needs to be done.' he replied. 'Luce this isn't your fault.'

'I know.' she told him though her eyes said she didn't .

'If it's anyones fault it's mine.' He admitted.

'Huh?' she looked up. 'Cam do not try and take then blame just bec-'

'Can you say that again?' Cam smiled sheepishly at her, changing the subject.

'Cam do not try and take the blame?'

'No, no just the first part.'

'Cam do not try.'

He shook his head.

'Cam do not?'

He shook it again.

'Cam do?' She gave him a weird look.

Shake. His grin widened.

'Cam.'

Nod. 'I like to hear it said that way.' He smiled again.

'What way?' she asked.

'Just, like that.' He shrugged.

She blushed slightly. Cam's charm always got her. Luce stood and left her mug by the sink, mentally noting to clean it in the morning.

Cam stood too, waiting to escort her back into the living room.

Luce turned to see Cam waiting for her. She felt safe somehow knowing he would not let anything happen to her.

Cam was genuinely surprised when Luce stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him. 'Thank you.' she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her too. They stood like that for a while. Cam not wanting to interupt the moment, but curiousity finally got the better of him.

'For what?' He asked.

Luce gave no reply as she was peacefully asleep against Cam.

Cam gently carried her back to the living room and laid her back down beside Daniel. She curled up against him and his arm wrapped snuggily around her. Cam stood there a minute staring at them both. Both peacefully asleep in each others arms. He wasn;t sure whether the emotion inside him then was envy or not. He returned to te kitchen to wash Luce's mug and empty the kettle of any remaining water, leaving no evidence of their late night encounter. He lay that night silently repeating the way Luce's voice sounded saying his name over and over again until he fell asleep.

**[A/N Stop. Please don't just hit back and leave without giving a quick review please. I want to know how I did and if it was any good. So please review with you favourite line, favourite moment etc. 3 thanks you wonderful readers]**


End file.
